


just some leaves and berries

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christopher Diaz Parent Traps His Parents, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: While decorating Eddie's home, Christopher comes across some Mistletoe and suggests Buck should kiss his Dad.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 34
Kudos: 333





	just some leaves and berries

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Buddiemas is officially here, y'all. I hope you enjoyed this. This is technically a prequel to my 3.10 Coda, but you don't need to read it to understand this.

“Would you grab the door for me, man?” Buck chuckles, shifting the bags in his arms with a grin as Christopher walks alongside him. Just in front of him is Eddie, who looks backwards with a small grin and a roll of his eyes that Buck dutifully ignores. They’re coming from the mall, Christopher having convinced Eddie to put up the Christmas decorations early and Eddie having convinced Buck to go with them when he realized that he was sorely lacking any decorations. The mall was  _ insane, _ if Buck would say so himself but he knows he can’t say anything further about it with Christopher by his side.

(Not that he would ever want it any differently, since Christopher has thoroughly made a dent in his heart). 

Numerous times, Buck would have to bring Christopher closer to him in case the mall-goers jostled too closely, and then he would have to calm Eddie down from getting angry about it - the whole event was exhausting, but there were moments that were so great that Buck wouldn’t regret the day for one moment.

Now, they were at Eddie’s home, Buck holding all of the bags while Christopher moved excitedly next to him, trying to peek into one of the bags. He could still hear the christmas music from the mall in his head, and he wondered briefly if Eddie was going to play the music while decorating, a small amount of excitement coursing through him at the thought. When Eddie finally manages to open the door, he’s not surprised to see Christopher practically running inside, straight towards the tree in his excitement to get everything going.

Buck can’t help but grin, setting down the bags with a sigh, shaking his arms out while flopping on the couch and laughing when Christopher walks over to one of the bags and begins looking through it. He’s slightly surprised when he sees Eddie move towards the television and begin flicking through the channels. Tilting his head, Buck continues to watch before Eddie settles on a channel playing --

“Is that  _ Elf _ ?” Buck asks with a grin, sitting up straight as excitement courses through him. He saw it for the first time last year when Eddie and Christopher had found out he hadn’t seen it.

“Yeah, we thought we should watch Christmas movies while decorating,” Eddie begins with a grin, moving away from the television and turning it up before making his way towards the kitchen and grabbing some snacks before placing them on the table in front of the television.

“Alright, shall we begin with the tree?” Buck asks, trying not to get distracted by the movie playing before he stands up and clapped his hand, grinning at Christopher who began to giggle and clap his own hands while Eddie looks at the two of them with a look of fondness that causes Buck’s heart to stop momentarily.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Eddie responds and Buck -- Buck laughs before he begins helping his best friend take out the tree. The time passes as the three of them build the tree, Christopher shouting out instructions from the side for the first part before helping put on the lights, tinsel, and ornaments. The movie continues to play in the background, Buck watching it a few times throughout, munching on the snacks Eddie left out while helping when he can.

“Buck, c’mon,” Christopher giggles a little while later while Buck is distracted with the movie before he grins and lifts Christopher up onto his shoulders, spinning the two of them before he settles down and moves Christopher is lap, sorting out the box of wall decorations in front of them.

“What about this one?” Buck asks, bringing up a plastic image of Santa’s head while Christopher shakes his head, going through the box. Turning towards Eddie, Buck only shrugs his shoulders whilst Christopher continues to search through the box before shouting in victory, causing both men to turn towards him, Eddie arching his eyebrow in confusion and stepping forward.

“What did you find, bud?” Eddie asks, and Buck leans forward, popping his head over Christopher’s shoulder and arching his own eyebrow in surprise when he notices the plant in Chris’ hands.

“Bud, is that --”

“MISTLETOE,” Christopher giggles and Buck looks up at Eddie with wide eyes, gulping when he sees Eddie looking right back at him with his own look of  _ something _ that Buck doesn’t quite understand.

“Why do you have mistletoe, buddy?” Buck asks with a small smile on his face as Christopher giggles and hangs the plant over Buck’s head. Without much thought, Buck leans forward and kisses Christopher’s cheek, ignoring the way Eddie’s eyes shine bright at the sight.

“Mistletoe means kiss- kissing,” Christopher giggles while Buck laughs, arms wrapping around Christopher as he hugs him quickly before he stands up, laughing when Christopher reaches upwards to pass him the mistletoe.

“What do you want me to do with this, buddy?” Buck asks, stopping himself from leaning down as he stretches his back, arms forced backwards before he looks towards Eddie and then Christopher.

“Kiss - kiss  _ Daddy _ ,” Christopher giggles and Buck turns red as he looks towards Eddie, whose opening and closing his mouth and red himself.

“Why -- why would --” Eddie stutters and Buck feels his heart becoming lodged into his stomach because why would Eddie be acting this way if he  _ wanted _ to kiss Buck. Even if the plant was just some leaves and berries, certainly Eddie wouldn’t be doing this if he was alright with it. Clearing his throat, Buck watches as Eddie turns towards Buck with wide eyes, cheeks flushed before Buck looks towards Christopher with a small smile.

“Your Dad and I will be right back, okay kiddo? Why don’t you continue looking through the box for more things you want to hang up, alright?” Buck asks, pressing a small kiss to Christopher’s head when he nods and looks between the two of them with a frown.

Watching Chris for a few minutes, Buck nods before grabbing Eddie’s wrist and dragging him to the back wall of the hallway that leads to the bedrooms before turning on Eddie and folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Eds, it’s just mistletoe man. What’s got you all --” Buck begins before throwing his hands up in a random gesture that causes Eddie to flush and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“It’s --” Eddie begins before letting out a soft breath and Buck tilts his head, eyes widening as his mouth drops open. Taking a risk - a rather big one, at that, Buck takes a step forward and places his hands on Eddie’s hips, bringing Eddie closer also.

“It’s because you want to kiss me, right?” Buck asks, grinning when Eddie nods, eyes travelling around his face before landing on his lips and staying there for quite a few moments.

“Then what’s stopping you, man? Because let me tell ya, Eddie, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time,” Buck whispers, moving even closer, watching Eddie watch him carefully.

“It’s -- I don’t  _ just _ want to kiss you, Buck. I want to have you fall asleep in my arms and then wake up in them. I want to see you on weekends, making breakfast with Christopher and I want to drive into work with you and then drive home with you,” Eddie finishes, his shoulders rising before slumping, and Buck grins, stepping forward once more.

“And what makes you think I don’t want any of that either, Eddie? I love you, man. And I love Christopher a whole lot. I want to see him grow up, and I want to wake up on the weekends with you. I want everything you want, Eddie, and more. So please man,  _ kiss me already _ ,” Buck chuckles, being pushed back when Eddie jolts forward, kissing him, hands wrapping around his neck. Buck’s too busy grinning and laughing as he moves Eddie closer before he breaks away and takes a deep breath, leaning forward to kiss Eddie slowly, still grinning but allowing himself to savor the moment before both break away, cheeks flushed.

“YAY!” Christopher claims, clapping and both men turn their heads, grinning while Buck laughs, moving forward and picking Christopher up, twirling him around before making his way towards Eddie and kissing him once more.

“Well, looks like your son had a great idea,” Buck teases while Eddie laughs, kissing Christopher’s head before looking at Buck with -- and Buck understands now - love.

“We should continue decorating,” Eddie whispers, while Buck nods.

“Definitely,” Buck responds, and the two make their way to the main room and begin to finish the decorating, grinning at one another every few minutes, laughing and kissing and enjoying themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell @ me on my [tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com/ask). Comments and concrit are love. Story is un-beta-edited.


End file.
